Masquerade
by Chisicet
Summary: The school is hosting a Masquerade Ball and everyone has to transfigure/ charm their features so they aren't recognizable and house unity is highly encouraged. With a Masquerade Ball in progress what better way than to find someone than to find a stranger?
1. Chapter 1

The room was a glow with smiles, laughs, warm feelings and lighted, floating decorations; with the way the night was going no one could blame their actions for anything they do or say for they weren't aware the drinks, somehow, were all spiked. The last month, once a day, everyone attending the ball were given dancing lessons for the songs to be played, and as many who had seen movies based in the 18th century could attest that it was like a scene from them, one Hermione Granger stood around laughing with friends and picturing scenes from her favorite book 'Pride and Prejudice'. The difference here is that this ball was a Masquerade, she could see several people she knew, only by chance that she'd seen them getting ready, many people she couldn't recognize, she didn't even see Malfoy or Luna's stark blonde hair, nor either Weasley's fiery red, though she knew Ginny had charmed her hair brown, near blonde, most would call it sandy blonde.

As Hermione walked out to join the next dance, she smiled as she recognized the polonaise that began, she lined up next to a man she didn't recognize, those the twinkle in his eyes sparked something familiar in her senses. As the progressed into the dance she noticed how flawless he seemed to pull off the dance, like he had been doing it his whole life, as well as the little flirty caresses he pulled when he could. They switched partners once through the song as one girl skipped a few steps when they were in the inner circle, so she ended up ending the dance with another man. When the bows were finished he was back at her side, and as the next dance began he bowed and held his hand to her, she took it and curtsied, realizing he'd asked her to dance the waltz with him. Whereas she loved dancing the Waltz she only knew of one man who could dance it properly, and he was the one to teach her. As they danced she was glad to find the man knew the dance as well as she and soon the dance was over, a fact she didn't want to believe, hadn't they just started?

She bowed out and made her way to her where she left her friends a couple dances ago, to realize he had followed her. He had one hand at the bottom of her back, resting there in a gesture of familiarity, one she wouldn't give to anyone else, but was comfortable enough to give to him oddly enough. At Ginny's quirked eyebrow and Luna's midnight head's tilt she gave a nonchalant shrug and picked her glass up, refilling it with an Aguamenti, she didn't trust the drinks being served. She caught the eye of her nameless and voiceless male escort and noticed his nod of approval, and she smirked, offering him a drink. He shook his head and tilted his head to get her to look, a drink in his hands, and as she turned to look she saw Harry eying them. She smiled at him and joined the conversation, laughing when appropriate and drinking her drink slowly. When she noticed it was getting low she watched as her companion refilled it and she beamed at him, grateful she hadn't needed to do so herself.

He smiled at her and put a slight pressure on her back and a tilt of his head in a silent 'let's get out of here?' question she nodded and waved bye to her friends as she followed him out. When they were outside of the otherworldly feeling grand ball room that was usually their great hall, he steered them to the stairs going up. He knew of a room, like the Room of Requirements, yet not as coherent, and it was closer than the 7th floor; seeing as he was sure soon enough the Room of Requirements would have other occupants and he didn't want them caught. When he steered her off toward the 4th floor she began to wonder what was going on, there was nothing but classrooms on this floor and she'd been secretly hoping for the Room of Requirements. She may not have had much previous experience in certain areas of life, but she knew what she wanted and who was she to deny what they both wanted just then?

When he stopped outside an empty expanse of wall to place his hand over a small inscribed ruin most people walk past all the time she began to wonder what he was up to. There was a pause after placing his palm down on the ruin before purple lines went straight up and down from his hand to go up and make two identical rectangles in the wall, he pushed slightly and they opened inward like a door and she watched in amazement as an intimately decorated room opened up, there were floating candles and deep red and purple coloring throughout the room, the bed that appeared on the opposite side was a sea of dark purples, blood reds and black with grey swirls throughout it. She walked in amazed at the simple splendor a room like this could bring. He watched her walk around the moderately sized room with a small smile and he hoped she wouldn't freak out once she knew who he was; the whole point of him not speaking was so she wouldn't flip out on him.

He had taken a chance on her being who he'd hoped from the moment he saw her walk in with her friends. He knew the male Weasley on sight so guessing who most of the people in the group were who wasn't that hard, and he'd watched her all night before finding an opportunity to dance with her. Her straight, slightly put up and now blonde hair that was a shade or two darker than his normal hair color threw him off when he first glanced at her, he had hoped she hadn't changed her looks, but like everyone it was mandatory to change at least 5 features so no one was recognizable. The teachers hoped this would bring house unity further along but he'd noticed most people tended to still stick in their cliques. The blue eyes that drew him to her the moment she stopped inspecting the room made him want to throw her mask away, he wished for nothing but her brown eyes. He wanted very much to take her mask off, which would cancel all the charms she'd put in place, but he knew that if he did, she'd want him to do the same and he couldn't have that.

Even though he wanted her he knew it was all on the primal level, he didn't love her, but since the past year he'd had a growing infatuation, or obsession with her body, one he knew he had to do something about soon or he'd never be able to, nor would he let himself live with the fact that he let her slip by. He let this all run straight into obsession so much so that he considered her his prey. Prey he was willing to patiently wait out and snatch up as soon as he was able to, of which he did at the ball tonight. When he pulled her to him after crossing the room he knew there was no going back, he had her now, and he wasn't losing her now for anything; he wanted her badly and he was going to have her, albeit if she did say stop he would, but damn if he wasn't going to try his hardest to take her. She looked up at him and he realized then that the whole 2 hours he'd spent in her company they had not said a word to each other, and he wondered if that was a good thing, maybe not speaking was what kept her here. He watched her open her mouth to speak and froze at her words, suddenly panicking.

"I know it's you Draco Malfoy. You can't fool me; those eyes are too familiar to go unnoticed even if they are green right now. I want to see you, not this false you." She reached up to take a hold of his mask and his hands shot up to cover hers, silently asking if she was sure of what she was saying. When she nodded he slide his hands back, taking hers with his, leading her to the knot before dropping his hands to her waist to see what she did. She caught his eye and searched his face before untying the knot and as he closed his eyes she watched in amazement as his plain features washed away to his normal aristocratic and regal ones. "You're handsome." His eyes snapped open to stare at her and watched as she threw the mask away in a random direction, he looked at her confused and one of her hands moved to his forehead and he watched as she smiled up at him. "Your eyes are the best." He grins and she lets her hands trail down to pick his hands up and bring them to her face. "If you want." His grinned turned to a smirk and he made quick work of removing the offending piece of material he had wanted out of the way all night.

Her features transformed to become as she calls them 'plain Jane and boring' but he couldn't help but notice how wrong that statement he'd often heard her call herself was wrong. He wasn't sure speaking was the best thing to do right then so he showed her his appreciation of her features by placing kisses all over her face, avoiding her lips, of which she kept trying to steal kisses and ended up only giggling when he'd skirt his mouth out of reach across her face. When he pulled back he got caught up in her eyes and knew that getting rid of his obsession would be hard with her.

"Draco, tell me. I want to know." He knew she meant everything, what he really thought but he didn't want to scare her away and as he went to rebuttal and worm his way out of spilling his dark secret she stopped him. "I'm still here aren't I? Just tell me." She grinned at him and he nodded, though he still kept quiet. "You want me?" She asked after a moment of his silence and he nodded. "No feelings?" He shook his head and looked away. "Look at me… thank you. You've been eyeing me all semester, I want to know what your reasoning is if you don't have feelings." He opened his mouth a few times to say something but couldn't bring himself to until she glared at him and he looked away and croaked out, with his unused voice, the reason why.

"I need you physically, I've tried not to, I've tried distractions, I've tried other girls, but I need you, you've become my obsession, my prey, and I need you before I go crazy with want." He hadn't looked her in the eye as he spoke, instead opting to stare at her lips that now seemed to be smirking at him.

"Is that all?" She asked and he nodded as he looked her in the eyes. "Good then." He looked at her confused, he just confessed to wanting to ravage her, to seeing her as prey and she was perfectly ok with that?

"What gives?" He wasn't sure he even wanted to know the answer. She smiled at him and moved up on her tiptoes to kiss him, as soon as her lips touched his, he was gone. His need flared up within him, having barely been controlled this whole time with a slight panic of her running from him. He was acting the sheep when he was after all a wolf. He let his body take over his thinking and soon enough he had them on the bed, he realized she'd gotten him out of his jacket and dress shirt before they had even touched the duvet. He growled and backed her further up the bed a grin on her face; she tried reaching around to undo her dress but he stopped her, nudging her to turn over. When she'd done so he laid a top of her and nuzzled her neck before letting a hand trail down from her cheek to her shoulder to the hem of her dress and over to ties that held it closed. He made quick work of untying her dress and the corset underneath that; quickly coming to the decision that she must have gone all out like many other girls on all the 19th century clothing. He was proven right as he spent the next few minutes de-clothing her, caressing her hoping to drive her crazy with want by touching her as she did just by being there.

"Draco… please… you're teasing…" He grinned and let her turn over onto her back as he smirked at her and her words. He leaned down and kissed her silencing what she was about to say as he made sure every last bit of clothing was no longer on her person. She began to run her hands over his body and he groaned at the feel of her small hands against his skin. He was hoping that he could even make this last as long as he hoped because this may be the only time he had with her and Slytherin be damned if he wasn't going to make the best of his one shot. He noticed she was removing the rest of his clothes and before long they were both naked and caressing each other; he began to kiss along her neck taking note of the spots that made her gasp and the ones that barely effected her quickly making her a moaning mass in his arms. He smirked at her and pulled her as close as he could, rubbing his erection against her stomach. When she moaned he kissed her; their tongues quickly battling, she gave control to him a moment later as her hand snaked between their bodies and began to stroke him slowly. He paused for a moment not expecting her to be so forward but soon relaxed into her and enjoyed the touch.

Without him realizing it the room began to play a slow version of the Waltz they had danced to earlier and once he picked up on the song he smirked, not sure if she started it or he did, but it fit with their rhythm. He moved his hand down to her center and ran a finger along her slit and realized she was plenty wet without having touched her yet; he stroked her clit a few times and felt her body's reaction to him as he continued to kiss her. He pulled back for a moment to watch as her eyes stayed closed and she began to worry her lip as the moans flowed out of her mouth, when he brought her to climax a few minutes later the way she looked as her mouth opened up in a silent scream, and her body seized up against him made him harder, her hand on him squeezed, slightly painfully, but nothing he couldn't live with for the look on her face. He slowed his hand until she stopped shaking and removed it to move between her thighs with his erection slipping between her folds and her hands going to his shoulders to pull him back down into a kiss.

He thrust against her a few times, running against her clit and making her spasm each time, the moans falling from her mouth making him believe she enjoyed it. As he pulled back and aligned himself he briefly wondered if she was a virgin, and he was torn suddenly on hoping she was and hoping she wasn't. He hoped she was because that meant he would be the first, but he hoped she wasn't because that would mean he didn't have to hurt her; but if she wasn't then he had to make sure he found out who she'd been with before and kill them, she was his, no one else's. With that thought he growled and kissed her hungrily as he pushed inside her to find that she was really tight, but there was no hymen for him to break. When he'd bottomed out inside her he paused to catch his breath a moment before he lost it right there and looked down at her; one elbow was near her ear and the other arm's hand was by her chest for his balance.

"I broke it myself few years ago, you're the first." The words he needed to hear flooded his ears and he dropped his head to her neck and nuzzled against her. He pulled out and thrust back in and at her whimper he waited another moment knowing that even though she had no hymen she was still so tight that he was no doubt hurting her. She gulped and shifted a moment later and then nudged him to keep going and soon enough Draco had a slow, steady and pleasurable rhythm going for the two of them. She came a few moments later and he had to stop moving as she came around him so that he didn't lose it there and come inside of her. Before he started moving again though a thought crossed his mind and he sat up some to look down at her. He bit his lip and then looked around for his pants and locating them a few feet from the bed he turned to look down at her.

"Hermione… Hermione… hey… are you on anything, any type of contraceptive?" She shook her head, her body still up on cloud nine. He looked at his pants and put his weight on one arm to hold his other one out toward his pants and non-verbally accio'ing his wand before turning it on her and casting a few spells he knew. Once that was done though he was quick to throw his wand to the side fix his balance and began to thrust into her again, soon she was meeting him thrust for thrust and as she peaked her second orgasm it triggered his, and as she screamed this one he roared into her shoulder, her body arching up into his and his arms going around her to hold her to him tight. They stayed locked together for a few minutes before they disengaged and he slid out to lay next to her. He wasn't sure whether it would be awkward now or what, but he honestly couldn't handle awkward after that. When she rolled over to lay against his chest it surprised him and when she shifted so her mouth was next to his ear he shivered.

"You were my prey too…" She licked his ear and he chuckled, putting an arm around her and pulling her in close as they got comfortable, he pulled the rumpled blankets up over them and sighed as he watched her fall asleep against him. He was right, he didn't have feelings for her, but if he let it slide he certainly would find himself falling hard for her. He couldn't have that, he wasn't meant to be with her, she was the Weasley's and he was destined to marry some random pureblood bint his parents made him. He had, had his game turned against him and his world turned upside down when he decided to pursue her this night, but he didn't regret it, and he hoped, come morning, that she wouldn't either.

* * *

**I don't own anything of this except the plot, it was a random idea I had that needed to come out and it found it's way into one long chapter. If anyone wants me to continue this add or favorite or better yet, guess what, review and tell me what you think I should do, because otherwise this will strictly stay a one shot. You review and let me know if I should continue this, I will, otherwise my random inspiration shall stay limited to this. **

**-Chisicet  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's the deal.

I made two more chapters, not in a certain timeline of sequenced events.

No Such Thing as a Walk of Shame ... this one is actually the morning after, I'm not sure if I actually like this one, but there it is.  
www fanfiction net/ s / 8963797 / 1 / No-Such-Thing-as-a-Walk-of-Shame

and

They Hate to Love  
www fanfiction net / s / 8963800 / 1 / They-Hate-to-Love

Remove the spaces and put in the dots in the right places. (crosses fingers in hope the links work)


End file.
